The Last Combat (I See You)
by Sochill910
Summary: Jack Frost's powers had strengthened thanks to Jamie's help. In an attempt to make a good for the children, he notices there's a great nation called Arendelle where the kids do NOT believe in the Winter Spirit, thanks to a beautiful snow queen that he had never meet before, wich causes indignation in him. Soon, their love and sanity would be tested by the king of nightmares. Not AU
1. Chapter 1: A good for the children

**The Last Combat**

 ***** I See You *****

 **Cover image by Rikamello in deviantart! ;)**

Hello QTs! This is my first Jelsa fanfiction, but not my first time writing for sure! ;) And though this first chapter might seem crappy, I promise I'll make sure to write the upcoming chapters sorta better and 'longer' xD

*Just because the name includes 'Combat' doesn't mean that it won't be any romantic! xD I don't put cheesy titles dears! ;D *

In this fanfic, I have adapted Elsa's lifestyle (along with the other Frozen characters) to the modern 21st century lifestyle. Like Princess Mia of Genovia or the actual monarchy system of United Kingdom. NOT AN AU FIC!. I just didn't thought on any other theory that wasn't cliché or already taken! ^^;

AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I AM HONORED TO INTRODUCE YOU MY JELSA TRIBUTE:

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A good for the children.**

In a distant and isolated land where the ice and snow never seems to cease; two guardians, accompanied by the greatest mother of nature, and witnessed by the Man in the moon, humbly and respectfully came to his lunar person to ask a special favor. A favor that would greatly please all the children of the world, not to mention that it would also benefit the snow-haired guardian.

Yes, the Winter guardian we know, the playful and funny Winter guardian, was behaving respectfully. This request wasn't a vain issue or an ordinary petition that needed no approval from the head leader Man in the moon.

It was something much more serious, for it was never, in the history of Earth, done before. Much less by a 'rookie' or 'new comer' guardian as Jack Frost was. Whom had only two years of being an official guardian, since the monumental struggles that Pitch black made them go through.

You might wonder, _**Why was Mother Nature accompanying Jack and North?**_

Well, Mother Nature is the second oldest guardian, not to mention mother of all nature and owner of the seasons, (she seemed kind of like Jack's mama!) But now, as an irrefutable decision of Manny, Winter was no longer of her possession, but Jack's. Not that it bothered her anyway.

Mother Nature was the sweetest, passive, humble and most loving woman that Jack had ever had the pleasure to meet. Her vivid-red hair done in a curly-messy but elegant-looking bun, made her beautiful green emerald eyes to shine as stars. Her attire was as delightful as well, her lime green dress was adorned by multicolor flowers of any kind you could name, the fresh and sweet smell was always present when she was around the guardians. Not to mention her white-marble skin and face, the only thing that was noticeable in her skin, were her numerous freckles and the little flaws that people her age call 'wrinkles'. Something certain, was that her age was the most treacherous thing about her. They didn't know if the woman was by her mid-forties or a little younger. Manny knows how old she really is, but her natural beauty is undeniable, Manny had confessed it himself.

Aside from her ownership on not only seasons but animals and nature overall, Jack's idea was really thoughtful and touching from his part, and that is what literally got her dashing to the north pole despite the cold weather.

North, as foretold, was also present in the moment. Besides of owning the Globe and the other equipment of communication between Manny and the guardians, Jack had placed lot of confidence on him as well as on Mother Nature; like a grandson between his grandparents.

Not that he didn't trust the other guardians. He had get along with Bunnymund, Jack still calls him kangaroo tho! but now they see each other as good friends. Bunny is like Jack's older brother, yeah that brother that you can pull pranks on and he won't touch you any hair 'cause you are younger than him!

Toothiana on the other side, was his 'female' bestie!

she was the cutest around when she admired his teeth! sometimes he thought that she had a crush on his pearly-white teeth and that is what was hard for him to not laugh at!

That is basically how their friendship has improved this past two years, and he was thankful of it.

But now, he had more important things to think on...

Jack waited awkwardly in silence as Many considered his request. No doubt the guardians and Mother Nature, waited nervously and impatiently for his reply. No one should be put in such pressure!

But when the silence seemed to be eternal, Manny's wise and ancient voice boomed into the room:

 _"Jack, I have noticed your improvement through these years. And your intentions with this 'request' of yours are truly remarkable. But there is something uncertain of it... I fear for you guardian..."_

The trio was taken aback of Manny's response. "What is the matter, Manny?" asked the jolly guardian with a strong russian accent. "I know Jackson's intentions are the most pure, Manny." Mother Nature joined to the inquire, addressing Jack by his full first name. " I don't understand, Manny. My powers have gotten stronger with the passing of years! What can possibly go wrong if I give every children of the world a snow day? I know I can do it!" Jack replied, almost begging.

 _"I know you can, Jack Frost. But I have seen deep inside your heart, I know what are your deepest wishes and fears... you can't fool me, Jack."_

Jack blinked twice with disbelief. "I don't mean to either, I swear!" He swore frightened.

Manny elicited a chuckle. _"I know you won't, guardian. The enemy shall emerge from the shadows again, and you won't reach to defeat him by yourself again, for he has become more powerful. Be careful, Jack. Otherwise Pitch will be able to strike by your weakest point. The guardians shall require a helper..."_

The trio exchanged confused looks. "Pitch will return?!" Jack asked in disbelief.

"A helper?" Mother Nature and North asked in unison.

 _"Everything shall be said in time. In the meantime, gladly I approve your request! be prudent guardian, good luck."_ Many spoke, and the blue glow of the moon vanished.

Mother Nature and the guardians didn't know whether to feel happy for Manny's approval or feel slightly afraid for Pitch's arise.

Was Manny only exaggerating? has pitch become as strong as Manny said? if so, what would his new technique be?

There were so many questions but no answers.

Nonetheless, Jack was not willing to buy that. Whether or not Pitch has gotten stronger, He knew there was nothing that they couldn't defeat. It was just Pitch after all, Jack defeated him once, and he'd do it twice. They weren't in need of somewhat helper, they or HIM could do it all by himself. Confidence was his ally.

Jackson was happy either way. All the kids were finally going to enjoy a snow day! All together! Every kid in the world, even in those countries where the snow is not able to fall, would enjoy a super fun snow day! It was just perfect...

He couldn't control his excitement, and once Manny approved his request, he literally dashed outta window, saying 'goodbye' to North and Mother Nature in the distance. He invoked the wind to take him straight to his little friend Jamie, for he was beyond excited and happy to give him the good news...

* * *

Sorry if it was too short! TT_TT

This was me trying to delay a little Jack and Elsa's encounter! xD

The idea of a snow day in countries where the snow has never fall, came to me because in the country where I live I have never enjoy a snow day! T_T

 **You liked it so far? remember nothing quite interesting happens in the first chapter, but it is where you can manage to understand how is the thing going and the development of the story. Yes, Pitch will return as a matter of fact! :v**

 **But not with ice nightmares!**

 **This is also a kinda Hate/Tease/Love fanfic (I enjoy those! ^^;) you will find out why in future chapters!**

 **If you liked my crappy fic, make sure to follow, fav and if you think is going interesting, please comment!**

 **Thanks for coming to read!**

 **~SoHe**


	2. Chapter 2: The little lights

Sorry for the long wait! I was writing and fixing the chapter of my other fanfiction.

 ** _Thank you for taking your valuable time to read my fanfic!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The little lights.**

"Oh man... Jamie's gonna love this!" exclaimed the winter spirit to himself, flying gracefully in the coldy wind currents that he had previously called.

With a wide reluctant smile on his lips, Jack spun in the cold winds of southern Canada, playing along with the spongy clouds that sorrounded him; a little warm up before the real deal with Jamie and his friends.

Speaking of _cold_ and _Jamie_...

His stomach began to growl and behave weird, like he had snowflakes swirling around his belly. How did he know that the kids of the world would like the 'snow day' he asked for in first place?

Sure, the kids from United States love it, kids from United Kingdom freak out with excitement when they see snow, kids from Russia just love snow but their parents need a little less snow. Who doesn't enjoy a snow day? Or Snow ball fights? Or building cute, friendly snowmen?

Kids from the hot places perhaps wouldn't.

What about the kids from Africa? Kids from parts of Asia? Kids from Center and South America? And kids from the Islands?

Suddenly, his grin changed to a melancholic and anguishing frown while he traveled the land of Ontario, Canada.

What if the kids of hot contries just don't enjoy the snow day? Maybe, just maybe, he screwed up this time...

"But wait" He shook his head frantically. If it was a bad idea that didn't favored the kids of the WHOlE world, Man in Moon would have told him himself. What was the catch then?

Jackson scratched the top of gis head doubtful. His puzzled expression spoke by itself. His heart sank at the thought that he would possibly dissapoint most kids of the world if he didn't achieve his goal exactly the way he thought about it, and maybe, the little amount of kids that believed in him would decrease to one again, Jamie was all the true believer he had and he didn't want to dissapoint his little budy.

"Oh Crap! Screw this! I'm just heading to Jamie's!" Frustrated, He shouted to the sun's twilight of Lake Huron.

His thoughts had effortlessly carried him the whole way from Alaska to the sky blue Lake Huron that separated Michigan from Toronto. He DO flies quick indeed, and as he promised Jamie before journeying to Alaska to meet Manny, he would make it before the sun set.

Jack was afraid that he wouldn't have time to an all fun Snowball fight, not that he minded anyway, he had lots of those fights with Jamie and his peeps; but for now, he needed to ask his little pal for some assitance on this issue he got for himself among asking other things that Jamie had helped him with.

With a swift move of his hands, he swinged his staff under his feet and used it as hover board, making the trip easier and _funnier!_

Jack happens to get bored in trips like these, a little of fun wouldn't kill anyone, would it?

After what seemed as intense minutes of 'hover boarding' on the fields of Toronto, he finally reached Lake Erie, and after some time, he read Pennsylvania.

The guardian changed his position to his natural staff-on-hand posture. Staring focused on the scenario beneath him, the honks of cars and the din of the crowd -sellers and pedestrians- greeted him finally to his homeland: Burgess, Pennsylvania.

"Oh finally here! Burgess I love you! Now off to find Jamie." He said determined. "Buuuuut." He drawled with a mischevous grin on his face. That is never good sign. " I can prank some dudes around here! I gave them break enough from my pranks! A little slippery pavement won't be a big deal...!" He planned, rubbing his hands maliciously.

Then he slightly slapped himself playfully. "No, focus Jack! No pranking until the thing is done!" He ordered to his silly self and changed direction from Zoe's flower shop to Jamie Bennet's house.

"Oh but I wanted to freeze the door of the flower shop!" Jack whimpered like a four-year-old. A subdued and despondent groan escaped his cold lips, the whistling wind merely 'dragging' him towards Jamie's. "Ugh, guess I gotta save it for next time..."

And so, the winter guardian flew across the city of Burgess, in matter of time, arriving to Jamie's house. Lurking behind the dull white fence of Jamie's house, the hellion winter spirit awaited for the perfect moment to ambush his 12-year-old preys. Jamie, Calleb, Claude, Pippa, Monty and Cupcake were gathered together having fun playing with huge piles of brown, terracotta, red and yellow leaves that had fallen off the trees not too long ago. Jack floated stealthily to hide begind a long, naked tree, watching carefuly how the kids had a good time.

Pippa then shook the remaining lesves off her lime sweater. "Jamie! When is Jack coming?" She asked a bit impatient.

"Don't ask ME." He replied. "He told me he would be here like around sunset... I guess he's just late..." Jamie said feeling a little downhearted.

"Oh cheer up buddy!" Caleb patted his shoulder cheerfully.

"Yeah I bet he'll be here sooner than later!" Claude joined brightly.

In the other side, an imaginary light bulb lighted on his head. "In the meantime..." the blond little kid started, kicking and carrying some loads of rustling leaves to a nearby tree, where the guardian of fun happened to be hidding. A devilish smile grew on his face. "let's pile up a great stack of leaves!" Monty said eagerly.

All the twelve-year-olders agreed to his petition vicariously, claiming that it was a brilliant idea.

The sextet of pals, splitted up and sought for as much leaves as their little hands could carry.

Seeing this as the perfect time to act, Jack Frost peeked out of his hideout, crouched and crawled on the sly, under the big pile of rustling autumn leaves.

Nonetheless, when his bare feet found the way to sneak under the leaves, his limbs left a whoosh that made the autumnal leaves to dance in the air for a flashing moment.

The kids, on their way back to Monty's great stack of leaves, heard the whoosh sound, skeptically they tilted their heads and continued their trails. "What was that?" Cupcake asked.

"Probably the wind." Pippa replied.

Unlike the commom current winds of November, in that precise moment, there was no wind blowing.

"If it turns out to be a chipmunk I'll keep it!" The chubby girl with short brown hair ordered, stomping her foot tots angry.

"Deeeeeaaaal..." the five friends drawled indifferent, they rathered not to argue with Cupcake, much less over a simple chipmunk.

They approached to the stack of leaves and tossed their leaves to maximize the size of the stack. Now it was considerably BIG enough for the six of them to jump in.

"Alright alright! Let's do it guys!" Jamie exclaimed pumped.

All of his friends took some steps away of the huge stack of leaves, being only meters away from it, the kids took their ready positions.

"Ok, let's this properly." Monty said, thrilled with excitement.

"Ok, at the count of ten." Jamie said.

"Ugh WHY TILL TEN?!" his friends complained, giving Jamie a serious look.

He slightly panicked. "OK OK! Gee you won! Till 5! Sounds good?" Jamie offered. The little believer got nods of acceptance from his buddies.

"One..." Jamie started.

"Two..." Pippa continued.

Jack took a better position, ready to bounce outta the leaves.

"Three..." Caleb followed.

"Four..." Cloude pursued.

A mischievous grin formed on the guardian's lips.

"Five...!" Cupcake finalized.

"Let's Go!" Monty ordered enthusiastic.

The six of them ran like if their dear young lives depended of it. Pippa, Caleb, Claude and Jamie competing on who gets there first. Cupcake and Monty were just slightly 'slow' for the match.

Their giggles, snickers and chuckles adviced the hidden guardian on how close they were from the stack of leaves...

 _And when they were close enough..._

A playful winter guardian emerge from under the rustling autumn leaves, with a loud, scary yet funny **_"Boooo!"_** He got all the kids screaming with utter fear, falling on the maroon lawn butt first, and then laughing and giggling with that adorable smile of them that made all the guardians' heart melt of cuteness.

That's why it worthed it all to be a guardian. Their smiles and happiness were more than a reward, they were a gift from the bottom of their golden, pure and innocent hearts that reminded the guardians how thankful the kids of the world are of their job.

An ear-to-ear genuine smile grew on the guardian's features. "Hiya kiddos! Sorry to be late!"

All the six kids stood up and dashed towards him. "JAAAAAACK!" They said in unison, instantly hugging the guardian of fun with all their little strength. Almost making him trip.

"Jack oh God we missed you!" Jamie confessed.

"C'mon buddy I was out only for three days!" Jack replied with his permanent toothy grin.

"Dude how are the yeties?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah I wanna see Phil again he's so cool!" Cloude agreed.

"Hey! Am I not cool too?!" He laughed along with the others. "He's busy as well as the other yeties! Christmass is almost close!"

"Of course you're cool!" Monty flattered.

Pippa and Cupcake turned to look at him with those ultra cute puppy eyes. "Jack won't we have a winter fun?" Pippa asked. "Yeah! _'Snowball fight till sunset'_ remember?" Cupcake joined.

Playfully, Jack furrowed his brows with sadness, placing a hand on his chest dramatically. "Course we are girls! Dontcha give me that look!"

He fixed his posture. "C'mere ya'all!" He hugged them tightly. "I swear that we'll have tons of fun when I come back fron delivering winter to the whole globe, 'k?" He earned 'yay!'s from his little buddies. "There there, now all of you head back home! It's late already and ya gotta dinner!" Jack ordered concerned of them.

Pippa, Monty, Caleb, Claude and Cupcake did as told. They realized that it was indeed very late and most likely their parents would have them grounded if they didn't dash home. The kids waved 'goodbye' and said their farewells to Jack and Jamie.

As they got lost in distance, Jamie broke the silence. "Soooo..."

"Soooo..." Jack replied teasingly.

Jamie grimaced, playfully punching Jack's forearm. "C'mon Jack! Y'know what I mean by **_'soooo...'_**! What did Man in Moon tell you?!" Jack's buddy asked super enthusiastic.

"Well... I dunno how to tell ya this..." He started, looking serious at Jamie.

Jamie's grin immidiatly changed into a preoccupied look. "What he said? N-no?"

"NAH! HE SAID WE COULD DO THE THING!"

"YOU HUGE CRUEL DUDE!" Jamie exclaimed sighing with relief. "You scared me AGAIN y'know?"

Jack chuckled. "Don't mind that! The thing is that we are finally able to do a good for the entire childhood!" Jack exclaimed, floating and spinning in the air excitedly.

"YAS!" Jamie exclaimed, fisting the air victoriously.

After minutes of celebration, Jack's brain reminded him of his struggle with his request.

"Ooohh yeah... Jamie I need you to help me on something."

"Sure whatsoever, Just tell!" Jamie reassured him.

"But first, let's go to your bedroom. It's already past five and you gotta dinner, not mentioning is too cold for you." Jack ordered with a hint of concern.

Jamie nodded and did as said. "Nah don't worry, Jack. I'll go to a Birthday party with mama and Sofi, so yeah I'll be going soon, say what you need to say..."

A few minutes later, the guardian and the believer arrived to their destination. Jack wandered around Jamie's room as if getting familiar with the place.

It hasn't changed much, or rather say, **_Jamie Bennet_** has not changed much.

Two years after the events from the battle with Pitch, now more than ever, Jamie and his friends strongly believe in Jack Frost, and in the guardians equally. His buddy had told him how much he wishes to help Jack to get more believers, so he won't be 'invisible' to others ever again. Jamie, as well as his friends, had told every single kid he knew, every kid from his neighborhood and every kid from school about the magical winter spirit that gives invernal joy and snowdays to every kid in the world for the sake of funny snow time!

The children's heart is pure and innocent, therefor, it wasn't too much work to 'convince' the children to believe in the winter guardian, and in matter of time, there were hundreds and thousands of believers around the world.

How did all the children managed to know and believe in Jack Frost? He didn't know. Perhaps rumors run quicker than horses. And that was 'cool' for Jack anyway. Pun intended.

Jack snickered when he glanced at the wall near Jamie's door. There were many cute drawings that he and Sophie drew for all the guardians. Bunny hugging Sophie, Tooth brushing their teeth, North gifting them loads and loads of presents, Sandy doing the wonderful sand magic and Jack building a snowman with Jamie and Sophie, among the other amount of fanarts hanging on his pale blue wall.

Jack placed his cold hand on onee of Jamie's drawings, a smile growing wide on his cold features.

"So what was what ya wanted to tell me?" Jamie asked getting his maroon jacket on.

Jack shook his head and turned to watch Jamie. "Oh uhm, well, y'know that kids from some parts of the world are not SO USED to snow and stuff and kids from some parts of africa are too poor to buy sweaters..."

"So, what's your point?"

"My point is, there should be anything I can do so instead of this being a 'Good for the Children' won't turn out to be a disgrace for some." He said frowning with suspense.

Jamie thought for a moment, tapping his chin with his index finger and pacing around his room for a while. "Well, so if it's sweaters what they need, why don't you ask North to help you with it?"

That caught the full atention of the winter spirit.

"Like, he can go with you, or only deliver sweaters in specific locations while you give winter to the whole globe! I know North won't mind."

A toothy and happy grin grew on the man's face. "Jamie! That's the best idea you've ever had!"

Jamie put on his winter globes. "Pfft. It surprises you?" He said slightly with arrogance.

"Oh don't get all smuggy kiddo!" Jack scolded rather plafully.

Jamie laughed at his antic. "Ok, 'dad' I gotta go, birth day party remember?" He walked out his room waving 'goodbye' to the winter spirit.

"Bye, Jamie! I'll be back in December 1st!" He said and flew out the window, making his was BACK to Alaska. _"Another boring travel!"_

Then he remembered Zoey's flowershop and things took an unexpected twist. A mischievous grin grew on his face, he decided to pay a friendly visit to the adults going around there and THEN heading back to North's... only a little fun time and that's all!

* * *

The room was a noisy one, but that was not relevant, it was their busiest season of the year.

yeties over here, elves doing mess over there, yeties cleaning THAT mess... it was sort of an _'Endless Chain'._ The bominable snow creatures, were all busy building up the toys for this year's christmass. Cute La La Loopsie dolls were aligned on a Jeti's table, little hand-crafted trains were aligned on another jeti's table, bouncing balls, plushies, several types of toys and sport items, were aligned on every jeti's table according to what they were working on.

Therefor, it was Santa's responsability and year task, to check every toy was perfectly made for its delivery to the children of the world. Loud steps began booming along the main hallway leading to the workshop, needless to say that everyone in that room began to panick as the steps got louder and nearer.

Every dirty trace was completely cleaned by the jeti's, the elves also 'colaborated' on the duty, so that the whole workshop would look neat and sparkling clean.

"POP INSPECTION!" a rusian voice boomed in the great workshop. "Let's see how you all have been doing..."

Following beside him, A petite old lady with snow, white hair, long-sleeve shirt with an aubergine gem incrusted to it; dragged her toes-height red skirt to the workshop to make the inspection with North, things were pretty calmer when she accompanied the jolly man on the said inspection. The woman was known as Mrs. Claus, North's charming wife. "Be easy on them, sweetheart. I'm sure they did a great job."

"We'll both see, honey." He replied, almost unimpressed.

Nicholas, along with his wife, checked up on every single toy in the workshop. Everything was in perfect conditions so far, nothing too red, nothing too blue, no dolls with eye-dotted buttons, trains were good crafted, robots spoke and motioned in a pleasant way, balls bounced correctly with a good air preassure.

"Yup! Everything fine, well done, mates!" Congratulated North, his big, jolly belly began to growl not too long from that statement. He turned to look at his roraring stomach, then at Mrs. Claus, giving her an _'I'm hungry...'_ look.

"As if I didn't knew you well... I'll go for some pumpkin and chocolate chips cookies for you, dear!" She declared, with a warming smile on her wrinkled features. Then she went off to the kitchen, little elves going along with her.

"Thanks, love!" North shouted to his petite wife. "Alright-alright, yeties! Now we'll wrap this toys into nice presents for the-"

" 'Sup, North!" A male, hellion-ish voice called from the main entrance as he slammed-openned the crimson wood doors.

 ** _"Children...!"_** North murmured, as in an irritated tone, he turned to look at the guardian standing not too far from his tall, mighty presence. "How did you adressed me, Jack?!"

North's sudden outburst startled him and made him apologize with panick included. "S-SORRY, SIR! BOSS?! YOUR MAGESTY?!"

North couldn't control his laughter after Jack's cowardly apology. "Calm down, Jack! I was only joking with you!" He laughed.

Jack grimaced, rather nervous. "Heh, don't ever scare me like that, North...!"

North rolled his eyes and sorrounded Jack's nape with his heavy arm leading him to his office. "So, tell me, guardian, what has brought you to my chambers?" He asked rather playful. "Shouldn't you be on your way to deliver your winter's eve present to the children of the other hemisphere?"

"Yeah, I know tomorrow's December 1st and I'm running outta time, but I need your help, man..." he said, sighing deeply.

"Is that so? What for you need me?" He asked opening the door of his office.

"On my way to Jamie's house, I thought about some children are not too used to cold and some other are too poor to buy sweaters and I was like Goddamit I screwed it up! And Jamie told me to give them sweaters and make the snow easy on them and-" Jack began rambling, almost out of oxygen, in a figurative way of speaking.

"Wow wow! Hold your horses, Jack!" North cutted him from his rambling. "Are you asking ME if I can help you out with delivering some sweaters in those locations of the globe?"

The winter spirit fidgeted with his fingers awkwardly. Like if he was a little kid being caught on mischief and forced to confess. "Well, yes. If it's not too much to ask..."

" 'Course not, Jack! Is not a BIG challenge to deliver sweaters in south Africa and Caribe! Now, delivering presents to each house of the whole world do IS a challenge! But I do it effortlessly." The jolly great man spoke smugly.

"Huh cool! Thanks, North!" Jack Frost thanked him.

Suddenly, Mrs. Claus came into North's office with a crimson tray with a pile of just baked cookies on her little hands. "Here are the cookies-" she noticed the winter guardian, a smile spreaded on her face. "Oh hello, Jackson! It's so nice to see you, boy!"

"Hi Mrs. Claus! How's everything going?" Jack asked politely.

"Very well, my boy. Everything's wonderful! Do you apetese a cookie?" She asked with rosy cheekbones.

"Uhm, sure. It'll would not be polite if I deny it!" He took a cookie from the tray, savouring the tasty mix of pumpkin and chocolate chips in it. "Hmmmm, it tastes delicious! I'll take one more for my journey... well, five more won't hurt!"

The woman giggled.

"North, we'll take separate ways!" Jack began explaining. "I'll need you to start right after I leave. I'll start from Asia then the whole way to Europe and theeeeen America... gosh, I'm outta time!"

"Sounds good, Jack. I'll ask the yeties to get the wool sweaters ready, you want to have a magic snowglobe to teletransport to Japan?" North asked, his hand wandering in one of the drawers of his desk.

"Well, yeah that would be better!" He exclaimed. "Thanks, North!"

The jolly rusian man, handed a magic snowglobe to the winter guardian. "Just shake it and say the location you want to go to, then threw it on the floor!"

"Right. Uhmm, Japan!" He commanded after shaking the magical item. He threw the item nerby and a colorful portal opened in front of them. Jack entered his left foot inside it then looked back to the couple behind him. "See ya!"

He waved goodbye and vanished, leaving sparks fluttering around the spot were the portal used to be.

 _"Good luck, guardian..."_ the guardian of wonder murmured to the emptyness of the room...

* * *

I'm so so so sorry for the long hiatus, I have this bad habit to wait two months before updating. Sorry ^-^;

Sorry this is a filler chapter. And in last chapter I thought that I had screwed it up with my idea of a snow day... but I got the 'christmas itchy sweaters' solution.

Hopefuly, next chapter will feature Elsa and Anna!

I hope I reached your expectations with this chapter, if so, please comment, fav, follow and tell your friends about it! If you have the time of course! *^-^*

 _~Keep loving, keep shiping...!_

 _(_ _³˘_ _)_ _SoHe_


End file.
